


Get Well Soon

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Doctor!Dean, Doctor!Sam, Endverse!Castiel, Endverse!Dean - Freeform, Endverse!OC, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mildly Dubious Consent, Needles, Nurse!Crowley, One Shot Collection, Sick!Dean, Sickfic, nurse!Cas, sick!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: Collection of one!Shot sickfics...mostly just straight up medical kink.





	1. Chapter 1

He was hoping two Tylenol and a day in bed would be all it took. After three days of not feeling well, he'd finally had to make up some lame excuse for Dean, and then just retreated under the thick covering of his comforter for the rest of the day. Tylenol really didn't do much for the fever though, and he tossed and turned through various uncomfortable dreams before it was clear that he was not going to be able to just sleep it off. He was slick with sweat when he pushed the blanket off, but instantly the loss of warmth made him shiver. 

"Sam?" Dean's voice, sharp and low on the other side of the door made his head pound. Without knocking twice the older Winchester twisted open the knob and barged in holding their med kit and another leather bag. Cas was behind him, concern painted on the angel's face. 

He groaned, shifting his back against the wall so he could sit up with support. "What?" He rasped. He knew Dean had already figured out he was sick, no point in putting up a facade. 

"Jeez, you look worse then I was expecting." Dean put the med kit down on the bedside table and pushed up the sleeves of his navy flannel. 

"Just a fever, Dean." He muttered, expecting his brother to start yelling and give him another dose of Tylenol. He really didn't understand why Dean had to bring the whole damn med kit in. 

"Yeah, sure." Dean scoffed and then looked over his shoulder. "Cas I'm gonna go wash my hands, get Sam out of his clothes and take his blood pressure."

He groaned. "What? Dude, I'm not hurt or anything." Dean gave him a look and he instantly shut up. Fine, the sooner Dean got what he wanted, the sooner he'd leave him alone. Dean left to wash his hands and Cas took off his trenchcoat and his blazer. He rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt and then opened the leather bag. 

"Start getting undressed Sam, or do you need help?" He questioned, pulling out a stethoscope and a sphygmomanometer. He rolled his eyes and shucked off his t-shirt, tossing it to the floor by the bed. It was all sweaty anyway. Cas raised an eyebrow. "Dean said all of your clothes." Huffing, he pushed the blanket down a little further so he could wrangle out of his sweatpants. Just as he started to pull the blanket back up, Cas stopped him. "ALL of your clothes." He repeated, eyeing his boxers. 

His mouth fell open for a second as he processed what Cas had meant. "Oh fuck no." He muttered, pushing Cas back. 

"Sam." There was a warning in Cas's voice. One that meant that he really didn't have a choice. The angel was watching him pointedly and he really, really didn't have the will to argue with both Cas and Dean. So with a glare he wrestled himself out of his boxers under the sheet and dropped them with his other clothes. "Thank you." Cas replied sincerely. "Can I have your arm?"

Obediently he stuck his right arm out. Cas wrapped the cuff around his upper arm, and then placed the bell of the stethoscope against his inner elbow. Holding it there with one hand, he inserted the plugs into his ears and then took hold of the bulb of the sphygmomanometer. He watched Cas's eyes narrow in concentration while he pumped up the cuff and then released the pressure valve. "What does your blood pressure usually run?" 

He thought for a minute. "Normal, I guess. 120/80 or whatever." 

"It's a little high, 142/94. But you're sick and unlikely to have hypertension given your lifestyle, so it's probably nothing to worry about." Cas undid the cuff from his arm and put it back in the bag. "Dean's not back just yet, so I'll listen to your heart and lungs." 

"Whatever." He replied, shifting his position the bed so Cas could press the bell of his stethoscope to his chest. He hissed as the icy metal touched his skin. Cas moved the bell from one end of his chest to the other, and then down around the left side of his pectorals. "Still ticking, doc?" He asked with a smirk. Cas didn't respond. "Well?"

"Heart rate sounds a little fast. I'm gonna check your pulse." Cas placed two fingers against his right wrist. 

Dean came back in just then. "What are his numbers?" He asked as he approached the bed. 

"Blood pressure was 142/94. Pulse is 102. Respirations 12." The angel answered, taking his fingers off Sam's wrist. 

"Numbers are kinda high, Sam." Dean remarked. "Did you check his lungs yet?" Cas shook his head no and Dean gestured for the stethoscope. "Get me a pen light and a tongue depressor out of the bag." Cas did as he was instructed as Dean once again placed the cold bell to his chest. "Deep breath, Sam."

Groaning he took a deep breath in and then let it out. Dean moved the bell down his pec and asked again. Another deep breath. Two more on the other side. Then Dean moved the bell unto his back. "Again for me, Sam." Four more deep breaths. Dean pulled back and took the stethoscope off, draping it around his neck. "Lungs are clear."

"Told you." He hissed. 

"Uh huh." Dean replied. "Open your mouth and say Ahh." He rolled his eyes but opened his mouth. Dean stuck the tongue depressor over his tongue and shown the light into his mouth. "Throat looks fine." He took the tongue depressor out and handed it to Cas, who tossed it in the trashcan by the table. "I'm gonna look in your eyes, Sam. This is will be bright." He took the penlight and swung the light over his eyes. He groaned at the brightness and blinked. It made his head pound. "Sorry. Just wanted to make sure it's not a concussion." 

"Well it's not." He was really getting sick of this. At least it's almost over, he thought to himself. 

"Ears hurt?" Dean was poking at his face and head, and then behind his ears. He shook his head. "Any of this hurt?" Dean's fingers slide down to his neck, feeling at the glands under his jaw and down his neck. Again he shook his head no. Dean slipped his fingers down his arms, pads probing lightly over the muscles. "Any muscle pain?" He placed his fingers into his palms. "Squeeze my fingers."

"Pfft." He squeezed his brothers fingers, hard, on purpose. 

"Good. Push me away."

"With pleasure." He forced his brother back and then pulled him towards just to make a point. "See. No muscle pain." 

Dean nodded. "Alright, lay down for me." 

He groaned. "Dean...really? Can you just be done now?" 

"Nope." Dean answered, watching him expectantly. He rolled his eyes and shifted around, grabbing the sheet to protect his dignity as he stretched out unto the bed. Dean moved the sheet down to his pelvis, so that his pubic hair was just barely vision. He blushed and looked at the wall. He hissed when Dean put the bell against his stomach. "Sorry, it's gone cold." Dean moved the bell and he hissed again. "I'm gonna push on your stomach, let me know if it's hurt." 

"Just hurry up, I'm over this." He bitched. Dean pressed into his stomach at several different spots. "Nothing. Are you done now?" Dean handed the stethoscope to Cas to put away. He lifted the sheet up over his legs, felt the muscles. "I'm gonna kick you in about two seconds, Dean." 

"So no muscle pain?" 

"No!" 

"Good." He looked over at Cas. "Get the thermometer out, Cas. Roll over, Sam." He muttered, patting Sam's thigh. 

He looked at his brother, first confused and then horrified. "Wait. Seriously, dude? No." 

"Only way to get an accurate reading Sammy. Besides, I still gotta check down here and back there, so might as well get it out of the way." 

He was moving to sit up now. "You're not gonna "check down here" OR "back there." 

Dean smirked. "Yeah, I am. If you rather, Cas can tie you down while I do it, but I AM gonna check everything, Sam."

He grunted, staring daggers at his brother. He knew he wasn't going to win. This was not the first time Dean had put him through something like this, and he had had to do it to Dean as well. In their line of work a full body exam was necessary because neglected or forgotten injuries, even embarrassing ones, could crop up and start causing trouble. The smallest nick or neglected bruise could turn into something serious overnight. So he swallowed his pride and turned over on his stomach, burying his face into his pillow. 

Dean rubbed his back and pulled the sheet off, revealing his naked ass to the whole damn room. He heard Cas squirt lube unto the damn rectal thermometer and the snap of his brother putting on rubber gloves. "Relax, Sam. This is going to be a little cold." 

He groaned into the pillow, feeling Dean spread his asscheeks apart. "You're gonna feel my finger." He nearly jumped out of his skin when Dean touched the outer ring of muscle around his anus and then pressed his fingertip in, coating his rectum with lube. The finger came out only to be replaced with the cold probe of the thermometer. His ass clenched tight around it, until Dean smacked his asscheek. He howled. "Stop clenching." Dean spanked him a second time, and he begrudgingly relaxed his butt. 

Dean slowly slid the thermometer out and handed it to Cas. "102.6." Cas confirmed before he sterilized the thermometer with some rubbing alcohol. "What do you want to give him?"  

"The Tylenol he took before hasn't quite worn off yet. I'm going to finish my exam before we give him anything." Dean replied. His stomach sank. He could only imagine what their treatment plan would consist of. Today was officially the worst day of his fucking life. "Back on your back, Sam." He rolled over and covered his eyes with his arms. He knew what Dean was gonna do and he just wanted it over. "Deep breathes, Sammy." Dean touched his dick with his gloved fingers and his stomach rolled. He wanted to die. Even though Dean's touch was light and he took no more time then necessary, just the feeling of his brother's fingers on his dick made him nauseous. "Cough, Sam." Dean suddenly cupped his balls and he coughed, though it sounded more like a retch. "Good enough. Turn back over." 

Dean stripped off his gloves and Cas handed him a pair of new ones. "Draw up 10 CCs of B12, IM." Dean muttered, softly so Sam couldn't really hear. Cas nodded, taking a syringe and vial out of the med kit. "Sam, get up on your elbows and knees and spread your legs apart."

He got up into position, fairly certain the burning in his head had down spread down to his face and neck. Dean poured lube unto his index and middle fingers. "Okay, here we go." He spread Sam's ass apart and slid a slick finger into his rectum. He groaned, whining softly as Dean's finger sunk in to the first knuckle and then deeper. He rotated his finger 360 degrees in both directions palpating the walls of his rectum. "Good. Adding a second finger now." He swore outloud, feeling Dean penetrate him with both fingers and swept them around inside him. His thighs started to shake and his whole body quivered. "Easy, Sam. Almost done." Dean grabbed his hip and sunk his fingers in as far as they would go.  

Cas meanwhile opened the rubbing alcohol and cleaned the top of the B12 vial with a cotton swab. He opened the syringe package and uncapped the needle, sticking it into the top of the vial and drawing out 10 CCs. He then pulled the needle out and recapped it, pulling of the needle and setting it aside. He attached a new needle in it's place and poured alcohol on another cotton swab. "All set Dean." 

"Okay." Dean withdrew his fingers and stripped off his gloves. He grabbed a pillow and pushed it under his pelvis. He collapsed unto it, still a little shakey. "Stay just like that, Sam." He patted his ass. "I'm gonna give you a B12 shot now. This is gonna sting." Sting? It was gonna burn like a motherfucker. He hated those fucking shots. 

Dean really didn't give him time to complain as he put on a new set of gloves and took the needle from Cas while swabbed his left asscheek. Dean uncapped the needle and flicked the barrel of the syringe to release the air bubbles. Cas moved down to towards him and kindly took his hand. "It's okay, Sam. It's only gonna hurt for a minute." 

He looked up at Cas and could have punched him. Unfortunately Dean took advantage of the momentary distraction and jabbed the needle deep into his ass. "Fuck!" He swore and then cringed as Dean pushed down on the plunger, injecting the drug deep into his butt muscle. "Ow." He muttered, squeezing Cas's hand as Dean finished and pulled the needle out. He swabbed his ass again with the cotton swab and then put the syringe aside. 

He looked up at Cas, hoping they were finally done, but Cas kept holding his hand and when Dean moved back to the bed, he figured out why. "Last thing, Sammy. Time for your next dose of Tylenol." Dean told him, opening a blister pack. Not in pill form, either. Because this actually was the worse day of his fucking life. "Deep breath for me." Dean spread his buttcheeks apart for the third fucking time and placed the suppository against his rectum. When Dean heard his brother exhale he shoved the suppository in, followed by his finger. 

"I fucking hate you." He swore, just about jumping out of his skin again. God, this had been torture. Bad enough he had this fever, now he had a sore ass to contend with. 

"What was that?" Dean withdrew his finger and then slapped his ass, hard. 

"Ow." He said again. "Fuck you." 

"Yeah, fuck me." Dean spanked him again. "If you had just told me you were sick, instead of hiding it, none of this would have been necessary." He smacked his asscheek a third time. So who fucked who, Sam?" Dean spanked him a fourth time, followed by a fifth for good measure. 

"I'm sorry." He muttered, sincerely, between curses. He really actually was. As horrible as this whole exam had been, he was already starting to feel better.   

"I know you are, Sammy." Dean rubbed his back and then pulled the sheet up over him. "Try to sleep, alright? I'll check on you in a couple hours." He planted a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

Cas gathered up the supplies. "Let us know if you need anything." He tossed the younger Winchester a smile before following Dean out the door. "So." He muttered when Dean had shut the door and they headed down the hall. "That was..."

"Just my way of telling Sammy to get well soon." Dean finished with a smile.  

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's turn...

In reality Dean should've just locked the door. It might not have kept Cas out, but it sure as hell would've kept Sam and their fucking medical kit far away from him. Of course, nobody has ever accused Dean Winchester of thinking things through.

"It's okay Dean." Cas assured him, rubbing his hand over the naked skin of Dean's shoulder and sliding down to rub his back. "It's okay." The angel turned his attention to Sam who had snapped on a pair of latex gloves and was shaking down the mercury in the thermometer he was holding.

"Deep breath Dean." Sam advised, before he spread apart his brother's asscheeks and stuck the thermometer into his rectum. He slid it in a little further, ignoring Dean's groans and twisted it into place. "Three minutes." He patted Dean's ass before taking off the gloves and throwing them away.

Dean turned his face into the pillow, groaning again as he tried to get the universe to just swallow him whole. Cas rubbed his back again. "Sam, what are you planning to do?" He kept his attention on Dean, but Sam had moved back to the dresser where he had set the med kit and other supplies.

"Standard exam: heart, lungs, stomach, rectal." Dean cussed into the pillow at the last word. "I'll probably give him an enema."

Dean's head came up from pillow and he twisted violently to look over his shoulder at his brother. "Fuck you." He hissed.

Sam shook his head. "You can have an enema, or I can shove a suppository up your ass every four hours for the next two days. And if you choose the suppository I will take your temperature every time."

Dean snorted. "You'd do that anyway."

Sam shrugged. "Alright, but remember you asked for it." He put on a new pair of gloves and walked back over to the bed. Cas put his hands on Dean's shoulders and coaxed him back down to the pillow. Sam spread Dean's ass apart and pulled the thermometer out. He held up to the light, squinting to see where the Mercury had stopped rising. "101.9" he announced.

"Not too bad." Cas remarked.

"High enough." Sam grabbed the pack of lube he had put on the bed. He squeezed some on his fingers and turned back to Dean. "Alright Dean. Get up on your knees, head and shoulders down."

Dean groaned and muttered curse words under his breath as he pulled his knees up and dropped his chest so that his ass was pointedly up in the fucking air in front of his brother. Cas' warm hands came down to rest on his asscheeks, spreading them slightly apart for Sam. He muttered something about Cas having a light touch, but between fever and exhaustion his words were lost. He was actually falling asleep, despite Sam's finger probing around in his ass, even when his little brother nailed his prostate with one large finger, pad rubbing heavily against the organ, his response was just a brief moan.

"He's really out of it." Cas sent a worried glance to Sam, eyebrows raised in concern. "Dean? You still with us?" He brought one hand down to stroke Dean's hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Just really tired." Dean finally answered. He raised his head and twisted to look behind him. "You about done back there, Sammy?"

Sam huffed in response, sliding his finger out. "Yeah, you're fine. Turn over so I can listen to your lungs." 

"Need some help, Cas." He gestured to his angel and Cas helped him roll his body unto his back.

"Maybe I outta take your blood pressure again." Sam put a hand to Dean's face and shined a flashlight into his eyes. "It wasn't too bad, but you're starting to look dehydrated." He pinched the skin on his brother's forearm to see if it puckered. "Cas can you get the IV supplies ready?" He decided. Better safe then sorry. Dean would probably return the gesture in kind the next time Sam got sick or injured, but that wasn't on Sam's mind right now.

The angel left Dean's side to get the supplies. Dean glanced over at his brother but said nothing. Sam wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his upper arm and pumped it up, the cold stethoscope bell was pressed into his inner elbow as it deflated. "It's 100/60, Dean. That's getting kind of low." Sam remarked, undoing the cuff. "Your color is off too." 

"I'm sick." Dean huffed as Sam's fingers rubbed circles around his neck, feeling his glands. 

"You're pretty swollen under here." Sam muttered. He picked up a tongue depressor from the table and turned back to his brother. "Open." Dean obediently opened his mouth and Sam pressed the wood against his tongue, he flashed the light into the back of Dean's throat. "And that would be why." He replied firmly. "Your throat is red, swollen, and you've got white patches all down the back." He threw the tongue depressor away and picked up the stethoscope again. "Deep breath." He pressed the bell against Dean's chest, holding his brother's shoulder as he listened both in front and across Dean's back. 

"Strep?" Dean questioned, looking up as Sam put the stethoscope away. 

"Strep." Sam confirmed. "Or viral pharyngitis, technically. Do your ears hurt?" Dean nodded after a moment. Sam sighed and then glanced back at his brother. "Do you want a penicillin shot?" 

"Do I need it?" There was a whine at the end of that. "You said it could be a virus." 

Sam sighed. "We could try for twenty four hours and see if you get any better. But you run the risk of Scarlett fever if it is strep." His brother groaned and and laid down against his pillow. "Dean?" 

Dean opened his eyes again just as Cas came into his room. "So basically my options are either you stick me with penicillin and shove a thermometer up my ass every four hours, followed by a butt pill until my fever breaks, or you stick me with B12 and I still get a thermometer and a pill shoved my ass followed by another b12 shot in 12 hours, followed by a penicillin shot if I'm still sick tomorrow, right? And hooked up to the IV the whole time." 

Sam went over the scenario in his head before nodding with a slight smirk. "Yup." He gestured Cas over to start prepping the IV. "If it helps I'll probably give you a B12 shot in 12 hours regardless of whether you get penicillin or not." 

Dean stared at Sam for exactly five seconds before cussing in his face and then turning over unto his side. Cas grabbed his arm and helped him unto his side. "Just fucking do the penicillin and hurry up so I can go to sleep." 

Sam smirked a little before getting up and going over to their med kit. "Do you want me to start the IV now?" Cas asked, going over to Sam. 

"In a minute." Sam pulled out a syringe. "Can you go get the penicillin from the fridge in the infirmory?" Cas nodded and stepped out of the room again. Sam glanced at their supplies and then grabbed a pair of gloves and the box of Tylenol suppositories. "Let's get this out of the way." He took one out and went back over to Dean. "I need you to relax." 

Dean scoffed, throwing his arm over his eyes. "This sucks." 

"Hazard of the job." Sam snarked. "That's what you always told me." He lifted Dean's asscheek and placed the suppository against his hole. "Deep breath." Dean inhaled and Sam pushed the pill in as quickly as he could, followed by his index finger. Dean grunted at the feeling of Sam's finger up his ass. Sam kept his finger still until he felt Dean's body melt the pill. He slide out slower then he entered and patted Dean's ass. "That's usually the hard part." He pulled off his gloves and got up again as Cas came back with the penicillin. "Thanks Cas, you can start the IV now." 

Cas put in some gloves and sat down beside Dean. "How are you, Dean?" He asked pulling out the needle and tubing. 

"Fantastic, Cas." He replied, smirking softly. Cas leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Mmm, that's the best medicine I've had yet." 

Cas chuckled, taking Dean's arm and rubbing it down with alcohol. He wrapped a rubber strap around his arm and poked at the vein in his inner elbow. "Sam's right, you are dehydrated." 

"Having trouble with the vein, Cas?" Sam questioned from the dresser. He had unwrapped the syringe and was drawing up the penicillin. 

"No I've got it." Cas stuck the needle into the vein, followed by the tubing. Once it was in, he checked the tubing to make sure there was no back flow of blood and began to tape everything in place. 

"Looks good?" Dean questioned. Cas nodded. Dean sighed, his brow was sweaty and he rubbed his face against his pillow. Cas finished and got up, putting his hands on Dean's back and hip as Sam came over with the syringe. 

"Shot time." Sam told him, rubbing alcohol over the top of Dean's ass. Dean shuddered but Cas held him down firmly. Sam uncapped the syringe and flicked the barrel. "Alright. On three..." He positioned the needle over the skin at the top of Dean's hip. "One..." He jammed the needle in and fingered the barrel. "Three." 

"Fuck." Dean cursed. He groaned clawing at Cas's hand on his back as Sam injected the thick substance into his ass. Cas grabbed his hand and squeezed, but held it down against his side. 

"Shh...it's almost over." Cas soothed. 

Sam pulled the needle out and rubbed the alcohol swab over the wound. "Done." He declared. "Hold that there, Cas." Cas nodded, holding the swab in place for a few more seconds while Sam cleaned up.

Once Sam had their supplies cleaned up Cas took off the swab and helped Dean turn over on his stomach. He put an extra pillow behind Dean's neck and shoulders and pulled the sheet up over his body. "I'll be back to take your temperature in a couple hours." He whisphered into Dean's ear. 

Dean moaned softly, kissing Cas' cheek. "Okay." 

"Go to sleep." Cas muttered against his skin before pulling away. 

Dean woke up to Cas checking his arm and fiddling with the IV. "You need me to turn over, Angel?" He muttered. 

Cas smirked looking over at him. "I already checked. You slept right through it." 

Dean raised an eyebrow but decided that was a good thing. "So?" 

"Your fever is down to under 100 so congratulations you don't need another suppository. You've gone through a whole bag of fluid so I'm hanging a second. If you can pee and eat in a couple hours you'll probably avoid the B12 shot Sam has for you too." Dean silently made that his goal. Cas leaned over and kissed his brow. "You look better." 

"I feel better. Just tired and I've got a great ache in my hip." Cas slipped a warm hand under the sheet and rubbed Dean's ass. "Mmm. Careful, you'll start something you'll have to finish." Dean warned. 

"Is that so?" Cas rubbed the tender spot for a few more seconds. "Should I give you a quick exam?" He gingerly pulled the sheet down past Dean's pelvis. "Looks like you're getting pretty swollen down here." He put both hands on either side of his pelvis. "Lymph nodes are a little enlarged." He moved closer to his cock. "I should examine the organ." Dean moaned, thrusting against Cas' hands. "Careful of the IV." Cas lead a heavy hand on Dean's arm. Dean nodded, reaching up and grabbed the bedpost to keep that arm immobile. Cas bent over him. "I think this needs a specific instrument." He opened his mouth and swallowed down on Dean's erect member. 

"Oh my god, Cas." Dean moaned. He squeezed his eyes shut as Cas wrapped his tongue around his cock. "Mmm. Oh god." He ran his fingers through the angel's hair, bucking his hips into Cas's throat. The angel's lack of a gag reflex came in handy. Cas wrapped a hand around Dean's cock to keep his rthyme steady. "Jesus Christ, Cas." Dean cooed as the angel sucked him off. Cas unwound his tongue and pulled off only to lick Dean from shaft to hilt. Sloppily he worked his tongue over the head of the hunter's dick. "Cas. Cas. Cas." Dean called to him as he felt his belly tighten. "Jesus I'm already close. Cas..." 

"It's okay, Dean." Cas assured him. "Go ahead." Cas swallowed him down again and held his hips so that as Dean came he could swallow the entire load.

Once Dean had finished he slumped back against his pillow, combing his hand through his angel's hair. "That was the best exam I've ever had." He muttered as Cas released him and crawled up to lay beside him in the bed. The angel reached over to check the IV tubing before settling back down beside Dean. "Thank you." Sleep was heavy in Dean's voice again. 

"I love you." Cas muttered against his skin, kissing his cheek as Dean lulled himself back to sleep. Something that sounded like "I love you too." Came out of Dean's mouth before he was out again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas will have a turn at being the patient in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' turn, and they need a little help...Thankfully Crowley isn't squeamish. This will be in two parts.

Dean paced around the main of the Bunker, idling back and forth and casting nervous glances at his phone, which lay face-up on the table. Sam looked up from his laptop and rolled his eyes. "Dude...you're not gonna just conjure a phone call from them out of thin air."

"I know." Dean snapped. "But it's been too long. They should've checked in by now."

Sam sighed and closed his laptop. "Dean, it's Cas and Crowley, how much trouble can an angel and demon really get-" He was cut off by Crowley appearing near the stairs. The king of hell was literally holding Cas up, the angel was unconscious, bloody and bruised about his face and blood soaking the front of his shirt. Fresh, oozing blood stained the front of Crowley's suit jacket. "Into." Sam finished as he rushed over, Dean on his heels.

"What happened?" Dean demanded, grabbing for his angel. He looped Cas' other arm around his shoulders to steady him.

Crowley rolled his eyes upward at Dean. "What the bloody hell does it look like?" The demon sneered. "Angels ambushed us! It was chaos! My own fucking demons turned against us."

"Why isn't he healing?" Sam gestured to Cas as Dean tapped his face, trying to get the angel to open his eyes. His hand slipped to Cas' neck and then to his mouth.

"Angel nonsense." Crowley huffed. "They poisoned him."

"We gotta get him downstairs to the infirmary." Dean looked up at Sam, eyes full of anxiety. Sam quickly moved between Dean and Crowley to Cas' other side. "Come on. You too Crowley." Dean barked as he and Sam headed downstairs with Cas. Crowley threw his hands up in surrender and followed after the hunters.

"Careful, careful." Dean eased Cas unto the surgical table. Sam immediately started collecting their med kit. "What did they poison him with?" Dean ripped opened Cas' shirt to look at his chest, but his head came up in Crowley's direction.

"Hell if I know." The demon muttered, standing close to the doorway. "It was green and there were sigils on it."

"What sigils?" Sam asked as he hurried past to grab a few more tools.

"What do you want, a picture?"

"Yes!" Dean sneered, tossing the rest of Cas' shirt to the floor. Sam passed him the rubbing alcohol and he soaked a square of gauze so that he could start to clean away some of the blood. Dean worked down one side and Sam worked down the other, both of them taking mental stock of the angel's injuries. "Crowley, come here. I need your help." Dean tried to remain calm, but his voice was low...threatening. 

Crowley rolled his eyes and walked over. He tossed his suit jacket unto one of the nearby beds, along with his tie, and rolled up his sleeves. "Monitor his vials." Sam directed, handing a stethoscope to Crowley. He excused himself from the table to get the suture kit. Crowley placed the bell of the stethoscope on Cas' chest. 

Dean pulled off Cas' shoes and socks, and then moved up to undo his belt. Crowley raised an eyebrow as Dean slid down Cas' pants and tossed them into the pile on the other side of the room. "Hand me that drape." Crowley handed the blue drape Dean had asked for and the hunter placed it over Cas' lap before pulling off the angel's boxers. Crowley got a flashlight from among the tools Sam has set beside the table and opened Cas's eyes. "Is he still unconscious?" Dean asked, looking up at Crowley. The demon nodded. 

Dean pulled on a single latex glove. Wordlessly Crowley reached over and handed him a packet of lube. Dean tore it open and squeezed some unto his index finger. "Hold up." Crowley walked around the table and grabbed one of Cas' thighs, he pulled his knee up nearly to his chest and held it there. 

"Thanks." Dean muttered. "Sorry about this Cas." He slid his lubricated finger into Cas' rectum, moving it around in a circular motion. He pulled his hand back out almost as quickly. "No blood. That's good." Crowley nodded, returning Cas' leg to the table. Dean pulled off the glove and readjusted the drape and Crowley went back to checking Cas' heart rate. 

"I found the penicillin, no idea if that's gonna help until we figure out what the hell they poisoned him with." Sam set the vial down among the other tools. "Is he healing at all?" 

Dean wiped away more blood from Cas' chest. "I can't tell. Still looks the same." 

"Alright." Sam snapped on a pair of gloves and handed some to Dean. He opened suture packs for them both and handed Dean his. "Lidocaine first?" 

"Not unless he starts to wake up." Dean gave Crowley a look. "Give him a dose of morphine to keep it that way." Crowley nodded. He hung the stethoscope around his neck and moved to grab a pair of gloves. While Dean and Sam got their sutures ready he filled a syringe with morphine and grabbed the rubbing alcohol. Cas suddenly shuddered. "Woah." Dean his hands on Cas' shoulders. "Cas?" 

Cas weakly opened his eyes, trying to move his muscles. "Cas, we're patching you up." Sam told him, holding his hips down firmly. "I know everything hurts right now, but we're gonna make it better." 

"It's alright Feathers." Crowley moved the drape away from Cas's hip, just below Sam's hand. He quickly wiped off the muscle with alcohol. "Go back to sleep." He plunged the needle in and injected the morphine in the angel's hip. The morphine only took a moment to pull Cas back out and his went slack against Dean and Sam.

"Do you think we'll be alright without lidocaine? I just want this over with." Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"He's unconscious again, just hurry up." Crowley replied. Sam nodded and Dean exhaled deeply before starting his first stitch. 

"Shine that light over here, Sam, I can't see and this one is deep." Sam adjusted the light over the cut Dean was flushing with sterile water. "Ah shit." He put the syringe of water aside and felt the wound with the tip of his finger. "This is a mess."

"Can you close it?" Sam asked getting ready to hand Dean some more sutures.

"Yeah...yeah...I guess I gotta, huh?" Dean glanced up briefly at Sam and accepted the needle and thread.

"Crowley, how's he doing?"

The king of hell glanced up briefly at the younger Winchester. "His pulse is slow, and his blood pressure is almost non-existent."

"What? Damnit! Why didn't you say anything?!" Dean pulled back from Cas' chest and glared at Crowley.

"It just started! Calm the fuck down, Squirrel."

Sam put his hands out to block Dean from Crowley. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna start an IV of fluids and some blood. That might bring him up. Keep stitching, Dean. You've gotta get that wound closed." Sam excused himself from the table to grab the necessary supplies. Dean continued to work, but he kept a glance fixed on Crowley.

"Crowley, help Dean, I got his vitals." Sam got into the chair Crowley vacated and took the stethoscope from him.

"I've got it closed." Dean said after a few more minutes. Crowley handed him the syringe of water for a final flush. "How is he, Sam?"

"Blood and fluids are doing the trick. He's coming up back."

"Maybe too much." Crowley warned, as Cas began to twitch.

"Shit. Cas? Can you hear me?" Dean put his hands back on Cas' shoulders, holding him flat against the table. "Cas, man. You're hurt. You've got a lot of stitches. I need you to stay still." Sam grabbed another syringe and started to fill it with morphine. 

"De-Dean." Cas gasped staring at the man with blurry eyes.

"I know. I know." Dean cooed. "I'm gonna make it better." He watched Sam hand the syringe to Crowley. "You're gonna be okay, Cas." Crowley slammed the syringe into Cas' hip, injecting the morphine. "I know. There ya go." Dean rubbed the angel's shoulders as he drifted off again. "Okay. Cas?" When there was no response Dean took a deep breath and backed away from the table. 

"Hey. Dean." Sam's voice was sympathetic but firm. "He's gonna be okay. But he needs you right now."

"We better figure out what the hell that poison is." Dean started to bandage Cas' chest, wrapping long stripes of white gauze over the wounds.

When he finally had Cas bandaged and cleaned up he lifted the angel into his arms. Sam grabbed the ivs and Crowley moved the table out of the way so that Dean could carry Cas over to one of the infirmary beds. With Cas in bed Dean tucked the sheet over his lower half, keeping his chest exposed while Sam arranged the IVs out of the way. "Probably check his temp and vitals in another hour or so."  

 Dean nodded. "Yeah." he glanced over at Crowley. "You uh...you staying?" 

Crowley shrugged. "What do you got on tap?" 

Sam patted Crowley's shoulder. "Lets go find out." he gestured for the stairs. 

"After you, Moose." 

With Crowley and Sam gone Dean grabbed a chair and sat down beside the bed. He grabbed Cas' hand in both of his, biting his lip softly as he watched the angel sleep.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This is NOT part two of chapter 3, sorry to disappoint you. 
> 
> Pointless facts so the story makes more sense:  
> This is Endverse, but delayed Endverse, so Dean is in his late 40s but everything else is pretty much the same. Sam said yes to Lucifer, Cas doesn't have powers, they live in a refugee hunter camp, they raid for supplies/torture demons for information/end goal of killing Lucifer, etc.
> 
> Mark and Noah are not Dean's bio kids. The gist is basically Dean raised his nephews after Lucifer killed their parents. Their father is Michael (hence them still having grace despite angels leaving) and their mother is Dean's sister, Jamie. There's a whole backstory obviously, but it really doesn't make much difference for this story. If you wanna know about Jamie, read I am the Other on ff.net. Mark and Noah don't have their own story yet, except in RPGs I've done.

Mark struggled hard against the demons who held him, pinned against a wall while another pulled out iron handcuffs. "Hold him still." The demon rasped, as Mark arched himself to try and free his hands before he could be cuffed. It earned him a heavy punch in the face that nearly caused him to black out. Still he tried to pull his wrists free as the demon locked him into the cuffs. He was thrown hard to the ground, consciousness slipping, and then dragged. 

"Boss say what he wanted done?"

He felt like he was underwater now as he was roughly dumped unto a table. Another punch in the face for good measure and then the cuffs were removed, only for him to be placed in restraints a few seconds later. He didn't have the time or the sense of space around himself to struggle much. 

"He's got something special for the kid."

Mark really didn't want to find out what that meant, but he was tied up and nearly unconscious. Whatever sigils had been painted on the floors of the warehouse had sapped his power and given him a splitting headache. It was suppose to be a routine raid, but the ambush had come quickly and effectively cut Mark off from his brother and the other hunters in their crew. He hoped his brother had gotten out of there. He knew as soon as Noah got back to camp he'd send a distress call to their father. Dean Winchester would come for him, in time, he just needed to hold on.

The thump of a heavy box being placed on the cart beside the table got his attention enough that he looked over. Lucifer's current head of torture opened the box and pulled out a vial that glowed a sickly grey. Mark had seen enough of the experiments Lucifer did on humans and monsters alike to know whatever was in the vial was designed for pain and probably death. He took a breath and resumed his attempts to struggle from the restraints.

"What's in that?" One of the demons asked, wheeling over a cart full of silver instruments. 

"A little of everything. Mainly a ground-up angel blade, salt, and holy water." The torturer selected a large syringe and needle from the tray. "Boss is curious to see if it will poison his grace. Eat it up from the inside." He filled the syringe from the vial and turned back to Mark. If the sigils on the restraints hadn't blocked his telekinesis, Mark would be bouncing the demon's head off the cement floor by now. That's what he told himself anyway, when his arm was pinned down and the needle stuck deep into his vein.

It burned. Shit it burned. Mark gagged as the pain consumed him. His eyes fell to his arm and he watched in horror as his veins began to turn black. Poison alright. He broke out into a cold sweat. His grace surged to try and heal, try to repel the poison, and he felt it literally rip through the healing touch and start to consume it.

One of the demons laughed. "Looks like it works. Gonna make dealing with angels a lot more fun."

"Speaking of." The other demon was suddenly touching him. "Boss said we had to bring the body. Didn't say what shape the body had to be in." His jeans were torn open.

"D..."His throat was constricted, dry and words were painful on his tongue. "Dahh." He tried again.

"You say something, boy?" One of the demons leaned in, grinning gleefully at his inability to speak.

" _ **DADDDDDDDDDDD!**_ " He screamed, the action leaving him mute as the pain began creep farther up his arm. He arched his back, both because they were touching him and because the pain seemed to wrap itself around his spinal nerves, sending waves of pain throughout his body. 

They only laughed at him. Wether they were confident they could finish him off, or they were ignorant of that fact that he was Dean Winchester's son, he didn't care to know. "Daddy isn't get here in time to save his little girl." One of them spat.

"Jesus he's tight. You'd think Winchester's kid would be getting it on the regular. His daddy certainly did."

He couldn't scream. After another minute he couldn't see. And thankfully he couldn't hear anymore either. He couldn't even really feel what they were doing to him. The pain was all he felt, and it robbed him of every other sense. He was clawing for unconsciousness, for anything that would black out the pain, but it seemed that nothing would starve it off. So he endured it, trapped within his own self, the tendrils of his grace, as physically present as his arteries and veins, ripping away, shriveling, dying as the poison crept ever closer to his heart.

"Mark!" The sound of his name sounded so far away. His vision was still mostly dark. Someone was touching him again, and he realized he must have lost track of time. The pain was still so intense, it burned to breath and he could only wheeze as someone called his name again.

"Fuck. Look at his veins, Cas."

"I see. Hand me that syringe."

"Mark!" The third time he opened his eyes, trying to focus. Something freezing cold was flushed into his veins. It moved more rapidly then the poison. The pain relented if only for a moment. "Son? Can you hear me?" 

"Dad?" He tried to say. The pain was starting to snap back again. He was vaguely aware that something was strapped to his chest and his arms. 

"We're losing him again, Cas. Try flushing the IV line again." Freezing cold slushed over him. "Son?" Dean tried again. "Son, you're safe. But you gotta stay awake, you hear me? You've been poisoned with some fucked up shit, but we're gonna flush it out."

"Dean, his grace is too damaged for this to work. We've gotta try something else to flush this out of him." Cas passed him a large syringe.

"Mark, I'm sorry about this, but this will hurt, son." He stabbed the needle into Mark's neck. The pain, whatever it was, was nothing compared to the feeling of his grace and the poison attached being drawn out. Cas threw himself over him to keep him still as Dean grimaced, pulling out all he could into the syringe. "Alright it's done, give me something to knock him out." Syringes were exchanged and Mark was thrown back into unconsciousness. 

He came to slowly. His body ached. Everything hurt. At least he could see and hear again. He looked around, finding himself in his father's bed, strapped up two different IVs and a blood pack. An assortment of instruments and vials sat on the bedside table beside a blood pressure cuff and a stethoscope. "Dad?" He called, his throat feeling raw, his tongue like cotton.

Dean walked into the room and immediately picked up the stethoscope. "I've got water right here, kid." His father's warm hand slipped behind his neck, helping him hold his head up as a glass of water came into view. The cool glass touched his lips and he managed to swallow a fair bit of it. It cooled his throat just enough. "How's the pain, Mark?" Dean asked seriously.

"Twelve." He muttered in response.

"Okay. Look at me." He cringed at the penlight his father shown into his eyes but nevertheless followed it. His father's hands palpated his neck, down around his lymph nodes and over his shoulders. He heard the protest of velcro and watched his father move the cardiac monitor away from his chest and to the side. "Take some deep breaths." Dean instructed, putting the stethoscope into his ears and the bell against Mark's chest. He felt his breath hitch and he coughed, grabbing his chest in pain. "Easy." Warm fingers splayed across his back. "You've got broken ribs, but I need to make sure you don't have fluid in your lungs. Try to breathe but not so deep this time." The bell slipped unto his back and he felt the cool surface against his skin.

"Fluid?" He questioned softly, trying to speak without bothering his throat.

Dean shook his head. "No. You're lucky there. Squeeze my fingers." He offered his son his hands and Mark clumsily grabbed for them, his limbs felt extremely heavy even as he tried to make them work. "Push me back." He could barely do the motion, let alone conquer his father's strength. "Lot of weakness right now. Especially that right arm. I'm not surprised and don't worry. You're in super rough shape."

Mark turned his head and lifted his right arm just enough that he could see that his veins were still black around the injection site. The IVs were situated above that site. "How's my arm?" He asked seriously, trying to muster the words. 

"You're not gonna lose it, if that's what you're worried about. It's just the poison in your grace, your fingers are nice and pink, if a little cold, but that's the saline that's flushing out what's still in you." He flinched at his father's word choice, remembering what else was done to him. 

"Dad..." He muttered. Dean was feeling his stomach now, fingers pressing deep into his abdominal muscles. "They...uh...they...you...you're gonna have to..."

Dean stopped and looked up at his son. "Yeah." He nodded, his face was grave. "A lot of under the sheets stuff coming in a minute here. Tell me when you need a break, alright?" He uncovered Mark's feet and legs. "But right now, try to kick me off." His legs felt heavier then his arms if that was possible. "We gotta get you moving a bit, don't need a blood clot on top of all this other shit." He scanned his legs and then set Mark's feet unto the bed. "Alright."

Mark swallowed thickly. "Dad?" His father drew his knees apart. "I...don't...I don't know if I can stay like this."

"Do you want to try on your side?" Dean looked his son in the eyes, trying to keep this as clinical and as non-traumatic as possible. When Mark nodded slightly he grabbed a pillow and put it under his sons ribs before helping him move unto his side. "Do you want Cas in here?" 

Mark swallowed. "Cas." He said after a minute, kicking himself for the sob that followed.

"Shh. Alright. Stay right there on your side. I'll be right back." His father covered him back up and moved to the doorway. Cas came in a few seconds later, sitting down in front of him. Mark was sobbing now. Cas shushed him quietly, squeezing his hands. "Son..." Dean looked at Cas.

"No...it's..."Mark shook his head. "It hurts, Dad." He sobbed.

"Alright. Hold tight." Dean grabbed a syringe and a vial from the table. He filled the syringe and picked up a swab. "This is gonna burn, Mark, but it will help." Mark squeezed Cas's hands, cringing as the needle went in, followed by a burn that spread across his body. Everything felt heavier, and he laid his head against Cas's arm and the pillow.

"I'm just gonna take your temperature first. Alright?" Thanks to the morphine he wasn't feeling much of anything and there was no complaint as the thermometer slid in. Dean went over to the table to prepare a few more things while the device began to beep.  

"What's the number, Dean" Cas asked softly, still holding Mark's hands. Dean reached over and eased the device out.

"101.2. That's not bad for what he's been threw." He dropped the thermometer into the bowl of alcohol he had set up and put on a pair of latex gloves. 

"Mark? Are you out?" He asked as he came closer. Mark barely opened his eyes and blinked, otherwise he closed them again. "Mostly out. Good. Son, not gonna lie, this is gonna suck, but I gotta make sure you're not torn up and bleeding. This is just like any other part of you I would check, right? It's just me." He put a hand to Mark's lower back and then moved lower, so he could spread him open. Tentatively he worked a finger inside. Mark choked down a sob, clinging tightly to Castiel. "Mark, hey," The hand was back on his hip. "I need you to relax. I can't do anything with you tensed up like this. Let the morphine do it's job, yeah? Cas, distract him, would ya? Sing to him or something."

Cas nodded, leaning in closer to the kid. He began to hum something that sounded like Smoke On the Water. Tension worked it's way out of Mark's body, his muscles falling slack as the darkness of the morphine finally began to pull him under. The sound of Cas humming just above his ear was the last thing he could remember.

When he finally came to again the room was dark and quiet. He moved to sit up, his muscles aching in protest. He was still attached to an IV, but at least it was only one instead of three. The only light in the room came from the bedside table, which held the dreaded syringe that contained his grace. It had been dull and gray when Dean pulled it from him, now it was blue, swirling brightly against the glass. "Dad?" He called, reaching over to the table for the glass of water. He stared at the syringe again. With the light from his grace he could just make out that his veins didn't look black anymore. He drank from the glass and then struggled to move again. He would kill for a warm shower.

The door opened and a light flicked on. "Hey Mark." Cas said softly, approaching the bed slowly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I need a shower." Mark answered, setting the glass back on the bed. "Where's Dad?"

"With Noah. Lay back." Cas grabbed the blood pressure cuff and stethoscope from the other table. He wrapped it around Mark's upper arm and set the bell of the stethoscope against his inner arm. "Veins are looking good."

"Normal color and stuff."

"Your blood pressure is back up. That's good." Cas moved the medical equipment out of the way.

"Did you cleanse my grace?" Mark gestured to the syringe. Cas nodded. "Thanks. Can I have it back now?"

"You feeling up to it?" His father stood in the doorway, the chill from the night air hitting the small room and Mark shivered against the blanket. Dean took three long strides to the bed, sitting down next to him. "Son?"

"Yeah, Dad. I need it." He finally replied. 

Dean smirked softly, a calloused hand resting on his boy's cheek. "Alright. Get comfortable." His hand slipped to Mark's chin, turning his face away. "Cas."

Cas took the syringe and put it into Dean's hand. "He should be alright after this." Cas assured him. "The poison is gone. His grace should be able to heal his body now." 

Dean nodded. "Thanks Cas." he turned back to his son, positioning the needle against his neck. "You ready for this, Mark?" Mark nodded just slightly and Dean drove the needle deep into his neck. Mark hissed, one hand clutching at Dean's jeans, the other at the sheet as he struggled to stay still while his grace was injected back into his body. Dean shoved the plunger down to the end, pausing for a second to make sure he'd gotten it all before he pinched Mark's skin and slide the needle out. The wound at his neck healed almost instantly. Mark blinked and the bruises to his face disappeared. "You good?" His voice was softer then Mark was expecting.

"Yeah Dad, I'm good." He sat up a little straighter. "Can I get a shower and something to eat now?"

Dean chuckled softly. "Yeah." He clapped his kid on the shoulder and got up.

"Dad?" Dean turned backed around. "Thanks for saving my ass." 

Dean nodded. "Be more careful next time."

"Yes, sir." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas came too to find Crowley bending over him, fiddling with a tube that was seemingly attached to him. "What...are you doing?" He tensed. His body was wracked with pain that seem to come from the core of his being. He blinked and realized he could not heal himself. His grace felt too light and too far away.

"You're in bloody poor shape, feathers." Crowley rasped, placing something on his forehead. He pulled it back and wrote something down on a pad that sat on the table beside Cas' head. "Whatever they poisoned you with did you in."

Cas' head felt like bricks and his throat was dry. "Water?" he asked. "And Dean?"

Crowley smirked at the requests, grabbing a glass from the table and bringing it to Cas' lips. "Slow." He instructed as Cas sucked up the water from the glass. He watched the angel's face twist with confusion and pain as he tried to swallow. "That's why I said slow. You're bloody fucked right now. You've got more stitches then a mattress, a nice little infection and a raging fever despite the ass full of penicillin we've been pushing."

"We? Dean?" Cas managed to say, once Crowley had taken the glass away. He shivered involuntarily and Crowley adjusted the blanket so that it was pulled closer to his chest.

"And Moose." Crowley replied. He looked at the pad of paper again and move away from the bed.

"Where is Dean?" Now that he was more alert he realized just how bad his vessel-his body- was. His skin burned on the outside but froze underneath. His head throbbed painfully in time with his heartbeat as did the wounds on his limbs and chest. He moaned a little, seeing like the proper response for the pain in his body.

"Moose finally dragged him to bed. Threatened to sedate him if he didn't sleep at least two hours." Crowley was doing something outside of his line of sight and it made him uneasy.

"Why are you here?" he managed to ask. Crowley picked up one of the tubes and he saw the flash of a needle before it entered the tube.

"Trying to help Moose figure out what poisoned your grace." whatever Crowley had put in the IV was making him feel heavy and he found himself drifting back into darkness.

When it relented he opened his eyes and found himself staring at the bars of his hospital bed. His body was on it's side, hands that weren't his were positioned on his shoulder and held fast against his hip. A searing pain lept up from the base of his spine and he cried out.

"Shit. Sam he's awake." Dean? Cas tried to find his hunter's face but his body was held in a heavy restraint. Tears were now falling down his face.

"I'm almost done, Dean. Just keep talking to him. Calm him down." What he assumed to be Sam's hands were pushing against his back and he realized the red hot pain was a needle in his back.

"Cas, man. Its okay. Sam is..it's called a spinal tap. We gotta figure out what the infection is so we can treat it. You're not doing too well with the penicillin." one of Dean's hands came up to brush through his hair. "Shh...I'm here. I'm right here. He's almost done." The hand came down to brush the tears out of his eyes.

"I've got it." There was a sound of something being dropped into a tray. "Stay still Cas, I'm just taking the needle out." the pain in his back lessened as the needle was pulled out. Sam bandaged the spot and stepped away.

"All done Angel." Dean's face finally came into view. "Sorry. I was hoping youd still be out for that." the hand was back in his hair. "Cas...I...I'm Sorry I wasn't there. I should have been."

Cas shook his head. "Didn't know. Couldn't...couldn't help."

"Yeah I could have. I could have stopped this from happening. Or at least known what they poisoned you with. I'm tired of sticking you with needles and all these machines..." Cas forced his hand to move so that he could touch Dean's arm. Dean sighed and pressed his forehead against Cas' own. "I dont want to lose you." he muttered.

"Crowley is gonna get back to us." Cas was only mildly aware of Sam's presence returning. He felt the heat from the second Hunter behind him and the rattle of various instruments. "His blood pressure looks a little better."

Dean moved away slightly to look at his brother and then to one of the machines. "Yeah." He checked the heart monitor himself. "Heart rate too." he accepted the stethoscope Sam handed him. Cas shivered a little when the bell was laid against his back. "I dont hear fluid in his lungs."

Sam passed Dean a pair of gloves and took a set himself. "We're just gonna look at your stitches, Cas." the blanket was taken away and Cas shivered, now aware that his naked form was visible to both brothers.

Sam and Dean seemingly talked over him as they worked, unbandaging and rebandaging several places on his body. It was strange to be so exposed and Cas couldn't help feeling afraid and embrassed. The sensations were too much and he felt tears roll down his cheeks again.

"Hey. Hey. Shh. Cas what is it? Do you need pain meds?" Dean was instantly back in his line of sight, ungloved hands at his shoulder and in his hair.

"No. I...I feel..." He curled into himself. "Dean..."

Dean's heart broke with his angel's plea. "Okay. Okay, shh." He pulled the blanket back up around his chest. "There's some more stuff we gotta do but I'm right here. Its alright. Its gonna be alright."

"Do you want me to..." Cas heard Sam say. "instead. And wait on the..."

Dean shook his head. "No. We gotta keep comparing the readings. And he needs it. I got him, Sam." Dean's strong arms came up around his shoulders. "Just focus on me and breathing Cas. Let Sam do what he's gotta do." The blanket came away from his hips. Dean reached down and grabbed one of his knees. Something cold and slippery was placed inside him and he could feel Sam's hand pressed behind it. He squirmed but Dean held him down. "Its okay Cas. Its just a thermometer. We need to watch your fever." He winced, shivered, and pressed himself closer to Dean.

"Deep breath Cas." Sam was saying. The cold instrument was removed and a moment later something equally cold was rubbed against his ass cheek.

"This is gonna sting, Angel." Dean warned. His grip moved to pressed against his side. "Try to relax and breath through it." Cold metal jabbed into his ass, followed by burning heat that surged into the muscle. "Breathe." Dean demanded, rubbing the spot the metal had been as the heat began to defuse across his skin. He took a deep breath and tried to relax back into the mattress. "We're done messing around with ya." Dean promised, tucking him back into the bed and adding an extra blanket when he saw him still shivering. "At least until Crowley gets back." 

"I...I feel like I can appreciate what you went through in hell." Cas gasped out. Dean's brow wrinkled, he frowned and rubbed the angel's chest.

"I'm gonna get you through this, Cas. I promise."

"Crowley says the infection is staph, so we have to change drugs because it's penicillin resistant. It's IV, and he said he'll get it for us." Cas opened his eyes, his vision was hazy. He felt something warm leaning against him and realized it was Dean. He had apparently climbed into the bed beside him at some point while he slept. The angel wondered how long he'd been asleep. "So get this, Rowena called. She thinks the poison must have been created using holy oil, and that's why it's messed up his grace so badly. She thinks she has a way to cure it, so she's on her way over as well."

"So he'll be alright soon, then. Get the new drugs in him while Rowena mixes her cocktail and he'll be back to normal." Dean looked over and realized he was awake. "Morning Angel. How do you feel?"

"Groggy." Cas answered. "And a little..."

"Hungover? Loopy? It's all the morphine." Dean patted his chest, moving off of the bed. "You still chilled? You were shivering in your sleep. Extra blanket wasn't doing much."

Cas shook his head. "His temp was down when I checked it this morning, Dean." Sam added. "His body is fighting back even without the drugs." Dean smirked like he was proud of Cas for something. It made the angel blush just slightly.

"You just hang in there, Cas. We'll get you back up to speed soon. Ya hungry at all?" Cas shook his head, he still felt weak and fevered. His body was heavy and the thought of food made his stomach roll. And then his stomach wouldn't stop rolling. "Oh shit. Sam." Dean was beside him in an instant, holding his forehead and rubbing his back as he wretched against the basin Sam slide unto his lap. "It's just the morphine, Cas. You don't have anything in your stomach so you're not gonna throw up."

"I'll get him a shot of something." Sam got up while Cas continued to wretch into the bowl, his stomach clenching and unclenching painfully. Dean rubbed his back a little harder, looking up as Sam came back with a syringe. He injected the drug into the IV line and after a few moments the urge to throw up began to decrease. "Okay now Cas?" Sam was looking at him intently. He nodded slightly, settled back down against the bed. Dean laid a hand on his forehead and then to his cheek and neck. "He feel okay?"

"He's not hotter or anything." Dean replied. "Give me a stethoscope, I want to check his lungs." Sam handed him the instrument and he placed the cold bell against Cas' chest. 

"What did you do to him this time, Squirrel?" Crowley walked carrying various objects. Dean did not look amused, but Sam quickly took the objects from Crowley and began to set them up on a table near Cas' bed. "Anything I can do?" He asked Sam quietly.

"Help me get another IV going."

With Crowley in addition to Sam and Dean's hands on him Castiel quickly became claustrophobic and he could feel himself slip into panic. Thankfully Dean noticed the change in his angel's demeanor almost immediately. "Woah, woah. Hold up." He demanded, forcing Sam and Crowley to step back. "Cas? Angel?" He put the stethoscope aside, focusing on Cas' face. The angel took a breath, eyes finally focusing on Dean's face. Dean grabbed his hand and laced his fingers into Cas'. "I gotcha. They're just gonna set up a new IV, and then we can leave you alone for awhile. Just hold my hand, and stay with me, okay?" Cas nodded keeping his focus on Dean as he tried to hold still. Sam moved in to replace one of the existing IVs in Cas' arm with the one Crowley had brought. He looked up at Dean and nodded that the IV site was viable. "Sam's not gonna have to stick you again, babe. Just change tubing so they can get this new drug into you." Dean explained. It was hard not to notice the relief on Cas' face. 

Cas winced when the drug began to hit his bloodstream. "Vancomycin." Sam muttered to Dean, who could've cared less. "We gotta keep watching him though, I think deafness is a side effect." Dean sighed and nodded to his brother. Cas was beginning to fall asleep again, and Dean quickly moved to tuck him into the blankets. "You should eat, let me watch him for a little while." Sam gestured for his brother to move. "Just until Rowena gets here?" Dean sighed, knowing Sam wasn't really giving him a choice. 

"Come on Crowley, we still have booze somewhere, unless you drank it all." Dean directed his snark to the King of Hell just to take his mind off Cas for a moment. Crowley rolled his eyes but followed Dean up the stairs.

"What's this about my mother coming?"        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a third part to Cas' story...


	6. Chapter 6

"I noticed something a wee bit strange about the blood sample you sent me, Samuel." Rowena poured what was left of the vial of Cas' blood that Sam had sent her into a small bowl in the table. Sam sat beside her, watching intently. Dean stood off to the side, arms crossed, expression critical. Crowley was sitting in the corner drinking expensive booze and mumbling to himself. Rowena lit a match and dropped it into the bowl. Instantly flames rose in the air. "Look at that." 

"Holy fire." Sam muttered. "Which means..." 

"His blood is full of holy oil." Dean's voice was strangled as if he was resisting the urge to break down in tears. 

Sam pressed his lips into a thin line. "I'll be right back." He got up and headed down to the infirmary. 

"What are you doing?" Dean followed him down to Cas' bed, watching as he unwrapped a new syringe. 

"I want to see if..." Sam attached the syringe to one of the IV ports and drew Cas' blood into the barrel. Dean hesitantly moved towards his angel, just in case Cas woke up. Thankfully the angel slept through it. "I want to see if the oil is still as concentrated. If it's not that might mean that we just have to keep giving him blood and fluids." Dean nodded, Sam's explanation making sense. He handed Sam a basin and followed him up the stairs.

"Sam wants to see if there's any change." Dean muttered, letting Sam return to his seat beside Rowena. Sam squirted the blood from the syringe into the basin and took the match Rowena offered. This time there were sparks when the match hit the blood, but after a moment the holy fire rose almost as the strong as the one burning in the bowl beside it. "Son of a bitch." Dean cursed.

"You rang?" Crowley snarked.

"Really Fergus?" Rowena rolled her eyes. Crowley smirked. 

"Alright so how do we...clean out his blood." Dean struggled to find the right words.

"Is there such thing as a supernatural dialysis machine?" Sam raised an eyebrow, looking towards Rowena.

The witch nodded adamantly. "I believe I've found a cure in the Book, but I need time to gather the ingredients and assemble it." 

"How much time? Sam asked. 

"At least a day, maybe more." 

"Alright, do you have a list?" Rowena took a rolled up scroll from her pocket. "Give it to Crowley." Crowley huffed in protest but the glare Sam sent his way shut him up. He took the list and immediately disappeared. "He'll get the supplies you need, you can set up here. Dean and I will be in and out. Let us know if you need help." 

 "How long does it take to burn through this?" Dean tore his gaze from the bowl that was still burning to his brother. 

Sam looked up from the book he was reading. "It doesnt, remember? It traps angels. It can burn forever." Rowena looked up from her spellwork cautiously, interested.

Dean scoffed a little. "Nothing lasts forever. Even God has an expiration date." Sam shrugged. "It acts like normal fire." He got up from his chair, starting to pace. "Water puts it out." 

"The fire, not the oil." Sam reminded him gently. "Two different things." 

"But the oil doesn't hurt angels!" Dean took a breath as if trying to blow out his frustration. "So why is Cas-" He cut himself off, looking back at the bowl. Sam seemed to catch on to what Dean was thinking. 

"The fever." Rowena answered. Both brothers turned to her. "His body temperature is causing the oil to ignite inside him." 

"If we break the fever maybe that will help restart his grace." Sam got up.

"But we've tried that. We've been giving him fever reducers."

"There is one thing we haven't tried." Sam winced sympathetically when Dean realized what he meant. 

Dean shook his head. "No. That could also kill him!"

Sam sighed. "Bare with me here. If we drop his body temperature to hypothermic, that would essentially stop the "burning" and then we're just left with the holy oil." 

"And kill him."

"Not necessarily. You're not dead till you're warm and dead." Rowena added. 

"But wouldn't that just give us the same problem all over again?" Dean shook his head again. "Wouldn't it just light up the holy oil in his blood as his body temperature lights back up?" 

Sam sighed and set back down, knowing Dean was right. Rowena shook her head. "No. No, because that's when we give him the cure, before his body warms enough to alight again." 

Dean sighed. "Alright. Alright, we have no choice." Crowley appeared back in the room holding bags and a jar under his arm. "Crowley, help your mother get the spell going. Sam and I need to start cooling Cas down." 

Crowley nodded going over to table where Rowena had set up her spellwork. Dean and Sam headed downstairs to the infirmary. 

"I need a pinch of wormwood and spoonful of poppy seeds." Rowena directed. The spell was smoking within the bowl she was using. Crowley added both things and Rowena mixed them with a weird looking spoon that seemed to resemble a tree branch. "It needs to rest for three minutes before you pour in that teaspoon of iron." 

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "I can't. It's iron." 

Rowena looked up and then realized. "Oh, right." She took the bottle of iron and move it closer to her. "Sorry Fergus." 

Crowley huffed. "That's the first time you've ever said that to me." 

Rowena smirked. "Well dont get used to it." She glanced at her watch and then back towards her son. "Why are you helping them anyway? Castiel and the Winchesters." 

Crowley sighed. "I suppose they do have me by the short and curlies." 

"Hmm." Rowena tried to hide her smile before she added the iron. "Seems to me you have a bit of fondness for them." 

"Speak for yourself." 

"They do rather make a mess of things. Hand me that vial of phoenix tears." Crowley passed over the vial. "But they also have a habit of keeping the world in balance. Better to be the evil they know I suppose." 

"Yes." Crowley agreed. He handed Rowena a bag of ground herbs that she added to the bowl. 

Downstairs Sam rolled a cart over to Cas's bed. "I've got all the ice packs I could find, and another B12 shot." 

Dean was sitting beside the bed holding Cas's hand. "Alright, let's give him the shot first." Dean leaned over and kissed the angel's forehead before grabbing his shoulder and pulling him on his side. Sam drew up the shot and moved behind the angel. Cas twitched, moaning softly when Sam rubbed alcohol on his hip. "Ahh, it's okay. I've got you." Dean moved closer, throwing his body over Cas to keep him still. "It's just me, Cas. Shh, you're okay." Cas moaned loudly as Sam injected the vitamin. "Shh...relax, almost done." Dean rubbed Cas's lower back to sooth him through the sting. "There, all done." Sam pulled out the needle and Dean carefully moved his Angel unto his back. 

"We're gonna cool you down a bit, Cas." Sam handed Dean an icepack and they both started to tuck them around the burning angel.

"You're okay, you're okay." Dean soothed, as Cas tried to move away from the sudden cold. Dean wrapped the sheet around him to protect his skin and reduce the sudden shock. 

"I'm gonna check on Rowena and Crowley." Sam got up and left the room while Dean stayed behind, lightly pressing an ice pack against Cas's face and forehead. 

"Hello Samuel." Rowena glanced up as Sam came upstairs. Crowley was sitting at the table drinking scotch. "The spell is assembled." 

"Good. How long until we can give it to Cas?" 

"It needs to cool for another hour, then you can inject it." 

"Vein or muscle?" Crowley snickered, taking another gulp of his booze. Sam raised an eyebrow, turning back to Rowena who looked embrassed. "What?" 

"Well...it has to go into his veins and muscles, but it also needs to enter his internal organs and the quickest way to do that is to have him drink it and...well..." 

Sam's jaw opened slightly and his lips formed an "O" shape before he bit them back. "Okay. Dean should probably handle that bit." Crowley snickered again. Rowena looked relieved. Sam really just wanted the entire ordeal over. "I'll go get the supplies." 

An hour later Dean was still applying icepacks to Cas's face and neck when Sam, Rowena, and Crowley all emerged from the upstairs. "It's ready, Dean." Sam told him. 

Dean nodded. "Good. Alright, what do we do?" 

"Rowena is gonna introduce it into his veins, and then Crowley has to give him a shot into his hip. I'm gonna give it to him orally, and uh...wuh... we figured you'd be the best one to give him the...enema part." 

Dean raised an eyebrow. He took a calming breath and nodded. "Alright. This is gonna be torture for Cas. Could we sedate him? Or will that mess with the spell? I really dont wanna tie him down." All eyes went to Rowena to shook her head. Dean sighed. "Alright. We'll do the best we can." 

"Get him on his side." Dean, Sam, and Crowley removed the ice packs and moved Cas into the best position they could for what was to come. "Okay, Rowena get started." 

Rowena slide the first syringe into the IV port and pushed the spell right up into Cas's veins. It hit him almost instantly and he cried out, causing Dean, Sam, and Cas to hold him down. "Shh, dont struggle Cas. We're not done yet." Dean leaned over kissed Cas to try and calm him. "Crowley." Rowena handed Crowley another syringe, which he jabbed into Cas's hip. Sam held his legs down firmly until the demon was finished. 

"IM is in, Dean. Open his mouth." Sam urged. Rowena handed him the oral syringe. Dean grabbed Cas's jaw and forced it open so that Sam could insert the plastic tip. He pushed the plunger, forcing the spell down the angel's throat. Cas's eyes went wide with fear, but Dean held him fast. "Okay, okay, it's empty" Dean let go of Cas's jaw and his Angel gasped for breath, coughing and retching. 

Dean rubbed his back and looked towards Rowena who handed him the biggest syringe. "Alright Cas. I'm sorry about this." He moved lower, and Sam reached down, pulling back one of Cas's asscheeks so that Dean could insert the tip of the syringe. Once in place he gripped the plunger and pushed it down. Cas howled in agony, but the force of Dean, Sam, and Crowley kept him from moving away. "Almost done, almost done." Dean threw his weight behind the plunger so that it depressed completely and then pulled the syringe out as gentle as he could. "Alright, get him back on his back." 

Cas was gasping for breath, his eyes began to spark blue. "Crowley!" Sam pushed the demon away just in case Cas went nova.

He didnt, but his body glowed for a split second before returning to normal. Cas opened his eyes and sat up, staring down at his hands and running them over his stomach. "Car?" Dean took a tenative step forward. 

"Hello Dean." Cas replied. 

Dean let his breath out, laughing in relief. He grabbed Cas's shoulder. "Don't ever do that again." He pulled the angel into a hug. 

"Okay...um...we'll be upstairs." Sam coughed, gesturing for Crowley and Rowena to follow him. 

"That was...not an enjoyable experience." Cas commented as Dean removed the IVs and leads that were attached to him. 

"Yeah...that's unforunately a part of being seriously injured as a human." Dean handed Cas his boxers and pants. "You're gonna have to-" Dean snapped his fingers. "For your shirt." Cas nodded and a moment later he was dressed in his signature outfit. Dean smiled, but his eyes were sad. 

Cas got up and wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean wrapped his around Cas and Hunter and Angel held each other for a long moment. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dean never hesitates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285931) by [TheIceQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen)




End file.
